Tainted White
by CassandraRoyal
Summary: When a fairytale turns into a malice Wonderland, a past long forgotten gets brought to light. A pink haired girl Chosen by the Original Alice. A tainted White Rabbit. A peculiar Mad Hatter. A Time Keeper with a forgotten life and a role that could mean life or death. Love. Magic. Mystery. Malice. "This is no dream, just madness in its most terrible and miraculous of ways." SasoSaku
1. Chapter 1

**. . . Tainted White . . .**

**~Chapter Numeral 1~ **

** ~Can't Be Late~**

_**E**veryone's heard of Alice in Wonderland, haven't you? I suppose everyone has, but never quite like this. Wonderland is a place where everything is at the upmost importance, yet at the same time it's completely unnecessary. Wonderland is a place where everything is what it is, and everything that it is not. Wonderland is a living question mark. Ever, yet never changing. Believe what you wish, but you'll find that your point of view is at a constant changing rate._

_You probably think me mad. Well, before you go to certain conclusions, read this story. You'll probably see why I became this way. Everyone eventually goes mad there, after all. _

_Have you ever wondered about the White Rabbit? Have you ever wondered why he became the way he was? Did you know that he is exactly what he is? The White Rabbit, is white. Pure white, but this one was tainted. He was tainted white. He's a scarlet white. Red and white. Did you know that makes pink? _

_'Shall we get started?'_

_Welcome One. _

_Welcome All._

_Wonderland awaits, and she can't be late._

_._

_._

_._

Sakura Haruno has never had a perfect life. No, actually it was the exact opposite. She has lived a life that she has never even wanted. One of pain and misery.

Her beautiful mother had always been the shining star when she was a child. An angel. That's why when she died, everything was consumed in shadows. She had been murdered by a serial killer. The murderer was never even caught ether.

Her father was a decent man. He wasn't quite like her mother, but he had done his job as father well. That is, until his mother's death. After that, he had died mere months after her mother. He was lying in his chair, with beer in one hand. He was a drunkard after her mother's unlikely death. She could only hope that in his last moments that he was thinking of his lost love. At least that was a bitter end.

Instead of letting her life fall completely apart after their deaths when she was a lowly child, she crammed her head into books. By the time she was a preschooler she was far more advanced than anyone else in her grade, perhaps other than the born geniuses in her class.

She had friends. You could say that to a certain extent. There was never anyone that could truly see her though. The real Sakura Haruno, who in all actuality was a depressed girl that wanted love.

She wanted to end it all a few years ago. She almost had some times, but she was never quite at Death's door. She still had the marks that scowered her body. There were so many bruises that would probably never go away for the rest of her life. They were a dark reminder of past times. She never wanted to revive those days, they were far to morbid for her now. She knew that she could never let herself intentionally die.

Sakura held a mask. It was almost like she was at a Masquerade Ball everyday. Every, single, day, she put on a mask that betrayed her actual face. The depression was always hidden behind a bright smile, that for the life of her was almost never a true one. There were very few instances in her life where she had actually grinned, or even done an all out laugh. Most of it was fake.

Sakura could only hope that there would be someone that would break this mask of hers. She didn't want to be at a Masquerade anymore. She was tired of the act.

.

.

.

Sasori Akasuna never thought that he would fall in love. Never for the life of him, did he think that he ever would. Not that he would ever tell any one of his feelings, but even now, quite awhile after his realization he was still shocked to the core. Not many things can surprise Sasori Akasuna, after all.

Sasori was well known for his impassive nature, people can even say that he was in the same category as Itachi when it came to that, if someone wanted. Not many things entirely mattered to Sasori. Most things he would just wave off. If he tried, he could ignore easily, but that wasn't to say that he did.

Sasori was a genius. He was one of the smartest people you will ever meet, albeit a little quiet. No one would ever really know of that trait unless you knew him well or if someone was in his class. Even then, it was a rarity that people knew.

He had friends. Quite a few actually. All his friends actually had a group name for themselves, Akatsuki. Dawn. He never understood the purpose of the name, but could never find it in himself to fully expand his sense of curiosity to ask. He didn't really care either way. There was also Taka, an extension of the Akatsuki reserved for Itachi's brother, Sasuke, and his small bundle of friends. He never understood the reasoning behind that either.

You could say that he was good looking. He had never really known of it himself until he had fangirls. He never really cared for girls. Most of them were either annoying him, or completely ignoring him. There was only one, that was neither.

He had fallen for the girl before the supernatural phenomenon of Wonderland appeared into his life. Somehow he wondered if that was a good thing. Family and friends in the Game are a terrible drawback if an enemy finds you in real life time.

The Game was created a little over a century go, as far as what the Game Master had told him. Alice hasn't won in a decade. The same Red Queen or King has been enthroned for ten years. Sasori was told such almost the moment that he arrived, or more so Chosen by the Gatekeepers. To say the least, it was _not_ reassuring. It kinda found its way onto one of the few things that _discomforted_ Sasori.

Everyday he wonders just who the unlucky lady will end up being. Maybe she will be like him, and never want to relive such a malice filled fantasy ever again. Or, maybe she'll be absolutely sucked into the world that she would never want to leave it.

He hated Wonderland. Truly he did. Everyday he had to live his life, wondering if he would die. Whether it be in the real world or in Wonderland. It wasn't like he could just stop being the what he is, or else he would be vulnerable in the Game. If he gave back the weapons and magics that the Game Master had given him, he would died long before Alice even arrived in the Game.

Wonderland was never truly in state of peace. Alice's Company-as Deidara had called it-was almost constantly in battle. Some liked the Game more than others. Deidara and Hidan have found the life of a renegade quite lovely. They loved the abilities that they were granted. Sasori had them too. The abilities he was given were definitely very valuable, and his position required it so.

The White Rabbit was faster than any creature in Wonderland. The only other person, that was even remote was the Mad Hatter, which was also very much so required. The Mad Hatter and the White Rabbit were Alice's most trusted servants and guardians, after all. They were her forefront of her protection.

The Game hasn't even started yet. Alice has yet to arrive. 'Wonderland awaits.' The Gatekeeper always said such things after he arrived, 'And she can't be late.'

There was one thing though, that he couldn't tell weather he loathed or loved. The White Rabbit's pocket-watch. With a constant tickety tock, the hands went round and round. It has never stopped. It was... Eternal. The strange thing about the trinket was that only himself and Alice could hear the ticking.

Sasori could still hear the steady tick tock of the pocket-watch as he stared out onto Konoha High's front yard.

"Wonderland awaits," He whispered to himself, "And she can't be late."

.

.

.

_All she could see was the tiny pocket-watch that swayed from left to right. The rest of the world was an abyss of darkness. She had never been so mystified in her life. The little trinket was so beautiful. The golden chain extended far out in front of her. She couldn't identify just where its' end was located._

_The swing motion made a beautiful whisping sound. It echoed throughout the area, enveloping her in it's beauty. It was music in her ears. She has never been so mesmerized by the simplicity of such a small antique before. _

_There was a steady tick tock sound that connected with the swaying. She had never seen something so filled with pulchritude. _

_The little thing was golden rimmed, while there was glass that covered its contents. Instead of numbers, there were roman numerals. The numerals were crafted with the most divine of writing. She had never before seen such written work with that much beauty. The hands were like a tiny version of Big Ben's black hands. Where the hands met in the middle there was a numeral for thirteen, she found it odd, but all the same it was beautiful. Hidden behind the numerals was a picture of a scorpion. The detail it had made it look so realistic. It reminded her of something, maybe even someone._

_Scorpion._

_Scorpio._

_Pocket. _

_Watch. _

_Wonder. _

_Scarlet. _

_Tainted. _

_Time. _

_Chocolate. _

_Malice._

_Strings._

_...Rabbit..._

_...White..._

_The words came rushing at her before she could even comprehend what they meant. They were so mismatched, but at the same time together. It was a mystery to her. They were harsh whispers in her mind. They were enticing her. It was almost like the words themselves wanted her to be curious enough to figure out what they meant._

_'Alice... Time is ticking...Alice...Alice...Alice...'_

_'Time to wake, my dearest Alice.'_

_._

_._

_._

_Sakura_

_'Sakura'_

_"Sakura"_

Sakura

'Sakura'

"Sakura."

Sakura Haruno woke with a jolt. Before she even knew it, the adrenaline was coursing through her veins. She could just feel the extra boost it gave her. She needed to get out of here, before she got killed!

Slowly she looked up. What she was met with surprised her. Sasori Akasuna. Here he was standing before her desk. He expression looked so impassive, but his eyes showed otherwise. Those deep dark chocolates for eyes looked so lazy.

"Sakura," He said, once more.

Sakura shivered at the way he said her name. His voice was so silky, and deep, yet so lazy. It was so Sasori. She could just feel the pleasure in her at just merely hearing him say her name. She felt like she could just fall...back... asleep...

Wait...What?! This was Sasori! He was barely even considered a friend! Since when did she start feeling like this?!

"Sasori," Sakura mumbled sleepily.

Sasori's eyes widened slightly, but went unnoticed by the girl in front of him. He shivered slightly at her voice. Sasori felt a dull ache in his chest after that.

Instead of portraying his emotions, he said to her, "Sakura, class ended a couple minutes ago."

Sakura snapped out of her daze, and looked frantically around the room. Her mouth was agape in shock. When she looked back to Sasori her brows knitted in confusion and shame. "I'm so sorry. I don't normally sleep in class. Thank you for waking me though."

"I know," Was all Sasori said in reply.

Sakura straightened in surprise. Such a straightforward and direct answer. That was so Sasori. Always so blunt with his words. "Oh."

After that she got up from her desk. She gazed at Sasori, who held it. The silence seemed to pass over so quickly, but it was longer than expected. It was Sasori who broke the silence. "Classes will start up again soon, you know."

"Ah, right," Sakura said timidly.

When they walked over to the door Sasori opened it for her, one hand on the door handle, one showing her out the door.

That was when she say his form change.

Sakura gasped aloud, her eyes like saucers.

Instead of the schools uniform he was in an old fashioned light brown plaid vest that in the back extended down too his knees. While the undershirt was a light blue, that was also plaid. He wore a fuchsia tie that looked exactly like her hair color. His pants were trousers, and the purest of whites they were, and escaping from one of his pockets was the pocket-watch from her dream. His hands were covered with white gloves that went well with the ensemble. His shoes however were an old fashioned brown. Within the bloody locks of hair were small glasses. What surprised her most of all though was the long white bunny ears that sprouted out of his head. Along with the fact that instead of Sasori's usual impassive face was the tiniest of smirks.

She'd never seen someone so handsome.

What was even more shocking than Sasori himself was the background. The door was like a checkered tile flooring. While the world outside the door, was a world that was more wondrous than anything she has ever seen. Forest, mountains, clear blue skies, castles within the distance. There was so many features that she just wanted to run to. There was something though that stopped her.

The atmosphere that surrounded the world seemed be to hiding something. She couldn't tell whether it was morbid or joyous, and that's what frightened her most.

The world seemed to shimmer before going completely out of sight. Sasori looked at her strangely for a moment, contemplating what she was staring at him for like he just came from another world. Sasori quirked a red brow in question. "Is there something amiss?"

Sakura gaped. She was dumbstruck. What the hell was that? "Uh..."

Sasori's hands dropped, before he crossed his arms and leaned against the door. "What?"

Sakura shook herself before looking at Sasori timidly. "Its...um, nothing."

He didn't understand, and that was saying something. What had she saw to make her go into shock. He became irritated. "Sakura."

"I gotta go," Was all she said before disappearing down the hall in a dead sprint. She didn't even look back, but she could hear the sound of a steady ticking clock as she ran away from Sasori.

.

.

.

'_Why am I running from Sasori?' Sakura thought, frightened by her own behavior. _

She questioned this over and over in her mind, hoping so badly for an answer. She questioned her dream. That tick tock sound that she loved so much, but scared her with it's haunting melody. That scorpion drawn inside the pocket-watch seriously couldn't mean Sasori could it? That's what his name meant. Sasori means Scorpion. Why did she dream that?

She ran corridor after corridor, not seeing a single soul as she passed by. She wasn't even breathing hard, and she was definitely not this in shape for sprinting. What is going _on_?

Who is Alice? Some voice, she couldn't remember where it came from, but it sounded familiar, called her Alice.

What in God's name is Wonderland? It awaits? For what? For her? With shaken curiosity she could feel the confusion turn into saddening frustration. She could feel a lump in her throat at all the madness. She felt like bursting into tears from the craziness that all seemed to come from...from...somewhere!

Wait. Rabbit. White. Those two fit together, didn't they? They were backwards though. White Rabbit. The words seemed to spark a memory long past in her life.

Sakura stopped running, and realization set in. Those two fit together, because it was a name of person from a book._ Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_, if she was correct. All of it came flooding into her mind. All the characters. The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, Cheshire Cat, Tweetle Dee and Dum, The March Hare, The Caterpillar, The Dormouse, The Duchess, The Red Queen, The Jabberwocky, The White Queen, and most importantly, little miss Alice herself. That had been her favorite story back when her parents were still alive and happy. She was read that book quite often as a child.

She could remember the story now like it was yesterday. All of it came back in such a rush, she didn't even realize that her feet had began moving again, and just where she was going, until she was there. She was at the school library.

Sakura gaze turned to the clock on the far wall. Luckily this was her off period, not that she had noticed it earlier. She wasn't even thinking about class during her time with Sasori, and her unbelievable dream.

She sat herself down on the computer desk, and searched the Library web site for the book that she was looking for. She needed to find this book, but to no avail there wasn't a single book that portrayed Alice in Wonderland. Sakura didn't know why she felt like she needed to see those pages so desperately since she could remember the story so vividly. Something was drawing her to them. She growled in frustration at the lack of info.

Taking a calming breath, she strode over to the Head Librarian's desk. Miss Kurenai. The lady with glasses looked up from her paperwork, and Sakura put her tiresome mask back on her face, portraying a soft smile.

"Sakura, can I help you deary?" Kurenai asked, politely.

It was very common for Sakura to go to the library during her off period, since most of the time she either needed to research something, work on a project or simply to find a good novel to read. Because of that, Kurenai knew Sakura decently well.

"I'm looking for a book, or anything even remotely about Alice in Wonderland," Sakura replied.

Kurenai raised a brow, "A children's story? Well, thats certainly not what I expected, but we actually have an entire book filled with olden day fairytales. It's on display, in the Fantasy section."

Kurenai pointed to the section in the far corner of the room, it was smaller room that connected to this one.

"Thank you!" Sakura cried, running off, leaving a confused Kurenai in her wake.

The room was a small one, and was a few steps lower than the rest of the library. The four walls were packed with books, almost as if the room were in need of more space. Apparently the fantasy section was bigger than what she thought.

In the far left of the space windows scattered the wall, while in front of the wall there was a few steps to get higher, while on the highest step was a book stand. It held a large old hardcover book. It was very big, far larger than any of her textbooks, and thicker too.

Sakura walked curiously up to the largest book in the Fantasy section. Before she knew it she was face to face with it, and just like many things today, it was beautiful. Their was only a name for it but no writing on who the author was. The name of the book though was: Wonderous Fantasy.

Slowly she turned to the Table of Contents. Most of the stories were created by the Brother's Grim almost a century ago, while others were unknown names to her. The thirteenth story that was featured though was Alice's Adventures in Wonderland, and she grinned in satisfaction. She found it!

That grin was no fake. It was as real as reality could create. There was no mask to hide her there.

Wait, Sakura think. Why does this and the number thirteen sound familiar? She thought about it, and she was startled at the knowledge. Thirteen was the numeral written into the pocket-watch. Right in the dead center of it all.

She looked down to the last story, and found that there was only twenty-six stories in all. Right in the middle is thirteen.

"This seriously can't be coincidence, can it?" Sakura mumbled, stunned.

She moved her gaze to the window, that overlooked to front of the school. She saw a long black top hat that was flying on the wind and a white rabbit running across the grass from her spot on the window.

Sakura gripped her forehead in confusion. What was going on? Nothing made sense!

Sakura growled at all that was happening. She whipped through the pages of the fairytales quickly until she stopped at the one she was searching for. She started reading, looking at the exquisite detail that the pictures presented on the right side. The words flowed so simply yet confusedly.

_Madness._

The word crossed her mind. She wasn't even sure if she was the one that thought of it.

_Wonder._

What?

_Curiosity. _

Huh?

_Beauty._

She didn't understand.

_Strength._

Would she ever understand?

_Malice._

She has never felt so hopelessly confused in her entire life.

_These are all the things that Alice and Wonderland are, or at least, will be._

What was talking to her?

She kept on reading, the voice receding back into the depths of her mind, whatever it was, anyway.

It was then that the pictures started coming to life. Little Alice, and the rest of the characters started speaking their lines to one another, letting the story literally come to life.

Sakura swears that she couldn't become even more shocked.

Then the pictures started to peel themselves away from the storybook pages.

"What?!" Sakura yelped, before tripping and landing on her bottom, "Ouch."

The characters started to enact their story, letting her watch them go along with the already long ago written tale. She watched them with wistful curiosity. Their movements were so fluid and lifelike that she swore they were real people and animals. Though, they were see through. They were like, projections, but some of the characters started interacting with her; mostly unnamed plants and animals. Sakura could feel them, like literally feel them. She could even smell the aroma of the magical flowers, and the woodsy scent that animals emitted.

The flowers and animals smiled at her, the plants had faces. Beautiful and mystic faces and features. They led her along with the story, letting her watch with her own emeralds how the story that she loved so much was played.

When the tale ended, she could still see little miss Alice, she smiled to Sakura, and walked over to her.

Sakura was-you could say-starstruck, dumbstruck, and could not find words within her voice. There was so much to say, to ask, but nothing could be formed properly.

The storybook Alice smiled so happily at Sakura. The women was very little, but so very pretty. She was far prettier than anyone else she met-even more so than Ino- and she had the most legit blonde hair that she had ever seen. Her sapphire like eyes seemed to twinkle in the light from the outside world. Even her satin blue dress was nothing that she had ever seen before. The stockings were a striped black and white. And then there was the necklace that she wore. It was a card, but unlike any other she has seen before. It bore all the card symbols, and in the middle was a 'W'.

Alice could see the amazement in Sakura and chuckled lightly, before putting her petite hands to the little card on her neck, before turning it around. The other side was blank.

"Why is it.."Sakura started.

_"Why is it blank you ask?" Alice finished, smiling brightly. _

Sakura nodded curtly the curiosity filling her world. The wonder was like it was a second skin to her now that she had met Alice and her dream worldly friends.

_"It needs to find its chosen one. The one that opens the most doors. The one that 'Alice' loves more than anything else, and that includes both worlds."_

Sakura was taken aback by that. "But, your Alice."

_Alice shook her head softly. "Anyone can be Alice, Sakura, it just depends on who is Chosen for the greatest duty of all."_

Sakura shook her head. She just didn't understand. Would she ever?

_Alice started to shimmer more broadly than before. "My time is running out Sakura, Wonderland awaits, but not just for me."_

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

_At that Alice giggled. "I hope you enjoy it more than I did. I didn't have as much time as I would like to have had."_

"What are you talking about?"

_With one last smile she spoke happily, "Wonderland awaits, and she can't be late."_

With that Alice was forced back into the storybook with one last burst of light.

.

.

.

Itachi Uchiha couldn't believe what he was seeing, and that was saying a lot after living in Wonderland for the last few months. Even though he was stunned at this revelation, his eyes barely even widened. He smirked, letting the shock diminish into resolve. Well, this was certainly not what he had expected to happen, but he suppose that this Alice was far more into the story than the past ones.

No one had ever actually spoken to the original Alice before. Was this suppose to mean something then? Of course, it just had to be. It was a good Omen. Perhaps this Alice was blessed by the Original.

The Mad Hatter stood on the steps to the Fantasy section of the Library. He had seen the original Alice speak to another girl; Sakura Haruno, if he thought right. An acquaintance to Sasori, and friend to his little brother.

His form flickered from the Mad Hatter to Itachi Uchiha. It was almost like the worlds were colliding with one another, forcing him to switch back and forth.

The strange thing about all this was that no one, not even Sasori had known about this most recent turn of events. The White Rabbit was suppose to find her and bring her to Wonderland. He was also the first one to see her, and know of her existence as Alice. Only Itachi knew at the moment. His brow furrowed. This was not suppose to happen.

He always knew something was amiss. The Game Master and Gatekeepers always did seem a little troubled. Apparently this was why.

The Game Master had said that there had been a few kinks this year during the setting up of the characters, but all in all they had said that they had tied up any lose ends. They obviously had been wrong, or they had been withholding information from the new Alice's Company.

Itachi could only hope though that things weren't going to end in a disaster. The Red Queen or King was very powerful, and Itachi didn't want a repeat of the past when it was their time to shine. Alice must win this time around.

Then there was the question of the girl, since this was not suppose to occur this way. Lifting his flickering top hat in a silent goodbye, he left the Library.

Sakura hadn't even seen or heard him as he came and went.

As he strode away he whispered to himself, "The time has come, and madness will not go undesired."

.

.

.

_Sakura Haruno awoke to herself screaming. The darkness that surrounded her room not helping her fear. She was panicking, her breaths harsher and harsher every moment. She could feel the tears in her eyes forming, then spilling over her rosy red cheeks. _

**_This was years ago._**

_Her mother, Tsunade came bursting into her room, flipping the lights on as she came in. The burst of light was dim, but just enough for Sakura to relax. "Hush child hush!" _

_Sakura started to scramble out of bed, before her mother came over to her bedside. "Mother! Mother! Oh Mother!" Sakura cried desperately, grasping her in a tight hug with much more strength than the average girl._

_Tsunade's natural exasperation rested for a moment, and she held her little girl in her arms. Sakura was comforted almost immediately by the warmth her mother radiated; Sakura loved it._

_"Sakura, dear, did you have those dreams again? The one with the rabbit, hatter, cat, and hare?"_

_Sakura nodded mutely, not wanting to relive the events in the real life time. A story in a dream as it may be, the dreams just became more and more vivid. Practically lifelike. _

_"Mother, do you think me mad?" Little Sakura asked quietly. _

_Tsunade smiled softly before giving them a little distance. She played with her daughters long pink strands. She knew that Sakura loved when people did that to her. "Do you want me to tell you a secret, my little cherry blossom?"_

_Sakura nodded profusely. She loved hearing secrets, she was so naturally curious. Tsunade giggled at her daughter's antics. She was such a card. A treasure that has yet to be found. A pearl within it's shell. She knew that someone someday would love that trait in Sakura, heaven knows she's always been like that. _

_Someone would find her, open a door and let her shine with all it's brightness. It was simply bound to happen someday. She smiled down to her daughter happily. _

_"All the greatest people are."_

**. . . Tainted White . . .**

**Author's Note:**

Well, this took far longer than I expected to complete. Phew! Gosh. It's been awhile since I wrote a longer chapter in just one day.

I really loved, loved, loved writing this chapter, and I cannot wait to keep on writing. I will update this story after I update New Beginnings. That's another Sasori and Sakura story. (SasoSaku)

Have I ever mentioned how much I freaking love Alice in Wonderland?! It is so nonsensical it's insane, and sooooooo awesome! I honestly can't tell whether Lewis Carroll is a genius or a madman? I'm thinking both at the same time.

Please, please review! I really take them into consideration, and also I'm open to constructive criticism!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	2. Chapter 2

**. . . Tainted White . . .**

**~Chapter Numeral 2~**

**~Madness Won't Go Undesired~**

**T**he little pocket-watch that he carried around his person was constantly ticking. Someways it reassured him; for instance he knew that he was still alive. Other times he loathed the thing with a passion. It was constantly creating sound, and when he was irritated he was clutch it in his hand until he started shaking, until he would chuck it as far as he could. Thing was though, no matter how far he had thrown it, it always came back the moment he saw it disappear from sight. It would always be there, right back in his pocket. It would just tick and tick and tick.

So when it suddenly stopped for a second, literally a second, he knew that something was amiss. He stopped thinking about what was going on around him. He stopped watching the lesson that his teacher kept on lecturing about. He just stopped. He knew that something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Unless, it be the opposite.

What did it mean; was the questioned that desired an answer. The thing never stopped ticking. Never. The Game Master himself had told him that it never stopped, not even when the Game wasn't in effect. It was created for that very purpose. Time never stopped. Never. Things like that _didn't _happen.

But, who was he to believe such? Wonderland in itself was a supernatural miracle, if one wanted to believe that. It was certainly wasn't a miracle to it's occupants besides the ones who loved to slaughter more that others. That wasn't to say that Deidara and Hidan were one's to slaughter in real life time, but they seemed to enjoy it quite well in Wonderland when it came to the animated Heart Soldiers. It was true though however, that Wonderland was an ever changing place. Who's to say that everything will go exactly as planned? Heaven knows that the place is completely unstable. It was a place of unforeseen events.

What if the stop meant something significant? If so, what would it be? He had absolutely _nothing_ to go by. Wonderland is and forever will be ever changing. Then he thought of something else. Who was to say that it won't stop being that way? Would it stop? It could. Wonderland was never absolute on anything. Sides change and people change. Things could be one way one second and different the next. Being an occupant of wonderland himself he could never believe that the expected will happen. A person of Wonderland had to think the unexpected, and very rarely think the expected.

Sasori felt like face palming himself for this thoughts. Wonderland changes people, and he was just now seeing the result of that in himself. Just _wonderful_, he thought. He really wished that _wonder_ wasn't created for the English vocabulary these days. He was starting to loath the very word itself. Wonderland was changing him. He was becoming more mad and insane after every encounter that even mentioned the dreaded Wonderland.

Even with his hatred of the place, the question still remained. Why had the pocket-watch stopped? One second could mean life and death. Sasori could only hope that nothing terrible has happened.

Then Sasori realized just why this was happening with a jolt. Alice. The newest Alice has been Chosen. Why he even thought this, startled him. Time has never stopped for Alice before, why now? Why had he thought of that so suddenly without any proof of the event? But, he was just so sure. He knew that Alice has been Chosen.

The Game has officially started now. This was a life or die situation now more than ever.

"The time has come," He whispered, letting himself look into his pocket-watch. "And madness will not go undesired."

.

.

.

After her personal encounter with Alice, Sakura realized that the necklace Alice was wearing was now on her. There was a distinct difference though. The Card only displayed the elegant W in the middle. The signature designs of cards weren't there. The Club, Spade, Diamond, and Heart was gone. The back side was blank too, just like Alice's. Sakura clutched the Card, and realized that it was pure ivory. Such an expensive material. It was beautiful.

"What does this mean?" Sakura whispered to herself. There were still so many questions to ask that needed an answer.

The school bell rang, scaring Sakura out of her thoughts. She jumped when she heard it, her heart racing with the sudden ringing sound. She felt like she ready. For what, she had no idea. It was almost like she felt like fleeing from the area. Her senses were on high alert after that.

She needed answers, she decided. As she walked out of the Fantasy section she could see a literally a pink-violet cat slowly making it's way out of the room. Almost like it wanted her to follow; and follow she did.

Before she knew it she was racing after the cat, clearly making a scene in the hallways. She had nearly rammed into person after person not speaking a word to their insults that some yelled at her. She barely noticed them though. All she could have her eyes on was the strangely colored cat that printed as fast as it could. Sakura kept up the pursuit. She wasn't going to let this thing out of her sight until it...it... She didn't know. She was blindly following. Almost as if the thing was drawing her in.

_Violet. _

_Curious._

_Wonder. _

_Fluffy._

_Chains._

_Art. _

_Clever._

There was that voice again, but this time she didn't have to think about it too hard before coming up with a conclusion. The Cheshire Cat. Those words perfectly described the Cheshire Cat from the Story. Was that what the cat was? Or at least, leading her to it? She would only find out if she kept running. Sprinting more like.

Then there was the question. What the hell was going on? She was drawn to something. Heaven knows just what that _something_ was.

Alice had said some pretty strange things. She said that she hoped that Sakura would enjoy it more than she had. Enjoy what? Wonderland? The place was a fiction story created more than a century ago, but then again, she had the necklace, she had talked to Alice, she had seen the creatures that seemed to mind their own business but at the same time enticed her. Did this mean that Wonderland was real? It was simply so hard to even comprehend. So much was happening so quickly. There was too much to take into account, let alone draw enough information to get a full conclusion without answers being given to her first.

She needed answers.

She could hear the her feet were running across grass now. She was outside. Somewhere in the back of the school. She was nearing the Sakura tree now. A large old thing that was the last boundary the school had, the outskirts of the school's grounds. The tree with filled with Sakura blossoms. Was this even the time of the year for the beautiful cherry blossoms to sprout? She wasn't sure.

The cat had started climbing up the tree, scratching the lovely brown surface of the wood.

"Oh my cat came back, yeah."

Sakura snapped out of her daze, and looked up. There laid the Cheshire Cat, perched on a branch holding a purring pink-violet cat. Her brow furrowed slightly, for his form kept flickering between the Cheshire Cat and a man whom she recognized quite well.

Long blonde locks descended down his back, drifting slightly as the breeze past. While in real life time he was in the school uniform; in a different world what she saw was very different. He wore a tight, sleeveless buttoned up shirt that only went to mid-abdomen that was transformed from blue, violet, yellow, green, pink and orange. It was so very colorful. His baggy pants were a dark gray that only went down to his ankles, with long checkered socks and his shoes were an olden violet. There was also a purple collar with a golden chain that went around his neck and descended went out of view. He also wore a feathery boa that had a multitude of colors that flowed freely with the breeze. She could also see that he had a violet fluffy tail and ears to match on top his head. It was magical sight to see.

Even the background was oh so very pretty. The tree was the same, but the background was of a forest with a mountain.

Sakura looked up to his face to find him grinning mischievously back at her his head cocked to the side. He seemed curious, but also very knowledgeable, more like, clever.

"What a surprise, un."

Sakura didn't know what to say other than, "Your Deidara Iwa."

She felt like he knew something she didn't. "I'm known as many things, un. That's just one of the better ones."

"What else are you called?" She asked, not really knowing what to say.

"Hmmmm...Brat?" He suggested, with a light shrug. "That's what Danna calls me most of the time anyway, yeah."

Sakura was taken aback by that. Danna. Wasn't that Sasori? Did that mean that he knows who she is? "Do you know who I am?"

He stood on the branch, letting the cat that he had walk along the branches, before he leaned on the tree. His form was just Deidara Iwa now. What was she seeing? His form was flickering. Did that mean he was a Wonderlander? If she asked, he would probably think she was mad.

He grinned at her. "Your you."

She quirked a brow at him. "That's true."

"What's true is true, that's just what the truth is, is it not, yeah?"

This guy was just weird, she decided. "Do you always talk like this? It's quite strange."

He chuckled lightly. "No, but it's fun to confuse people with such obvious things, un. And yes, I do know who you are. Your Sakura Haruno."

Sakura cocked her head to the side. She was very curious. "Where did you learn to talk the way you did?"

It was his turn to be taken aback. Deidara rubbed his head in partial embarrassment as if it was something to be ashamed of. "Just a certain... uh..ability of mine, it's nothing too hard, yeah."

She smiled up to him, "It's interesting."

She had no idea. The only reason he could talk the way he did was because of the Cheshire Cat being his character that he was Chosen to play. It became quite amusing for him to speak the way he did, and see the confusion on others from real life time, sometimes even his fell Akatsuki members found it confusing, or down right annoying. Sasori just glared at him sometimes for it, while Hidan would yell at him and demand an explanation.

He smirked down to her, "You have no idea, un."

It was then that a white rabbit in a scarlet waistcoat came passing by from behind the tree before running away. Sakura's eyes widened in realization. This was it! She was seriously going to Wonderland... She stood there dumbstruck for a moment. The rabbit had stopped a ways away for her, holding out a pocket-watch, as to tell her that she was late, but none the less, the rabbit was waiting. The rabbit was starting right at her. The rabbit was waiting, for _her_.

Deidara became puzzled at her shocked expression that was faced to the right. He scrunched his brow in confusion. What was she looking at...? He followed her gaze before she suddenly took off in a dead sprint.

"Huh?" He yelled in confusion. "Where are you going, yeah?"

She never replied, and he scooped up his cat before leaping off the Sakura tree, landing on the ground with cat like reflexes. With pure confusion he rubbed the colorful cat in his arms.

"Madness won't go undesired, huh?" He spoke to himself, confusedly.

.

.

.

Sakura ran. And ran. And ran. She was following this rabbit around like a mad women. Luckily, while at the same time, unluckily for her, school had just ended a few minutes prior back when she was in the Library, so now she was rushing back into a school full of departing high schoolers. So. Not. Fun. She was getting lucky though with the fact that she hasn't lost sight of the rabbit.

People were literally yelling and cursing at her, for either almost running into them, pushing them out of the way, or nudging for them to move away. She barely uttered a word to anyone though; she was far too focused on following this ever-prancing rabbit.

After awhile though the remaining students had left the school ground except for certain individuals that did sports or clubs, but as far as she could tell, the past few corridors she's sprinted across, there hasn't been a soul in sight. All she could hear was the intake and release of her breath, and the very light and fluid steps the rabbit created.

A few times she has nearly lost the creature, but whenever she found it again, it would simply hold up it's watch for a moment, silently tell her to hurry up, before moving on again, barely allowing Sakura to catch up to it's fast pace.

After what seemed like forever, the rabbit finally stopped at a doorway to a classroom. She hasn't seen anyone for at least ten minutes now. Apparently the rabbit wanted them alone before anything happened. Her heart beat exuberantly at what could happen. She was starting to get anxious.

The white rabbit then gave her a sidelong glance before hopping into the room, and before she could lose the thing again, she followed it. She stopped at the doorway, having both her hands rest on the frame. She breathed rather lightly for someone who was sprinting as fast as they could for at least fifteen minutes. Sakura swears that she's never ran like that before in her life. How she accomplished this alone, was shocking, but not as much as the things going on around her.

It was at that time that she could hear the sound of a slight tick-tock,tick-tock.

Then she took note of who was in the room. Leaning against a window, while holding the rabbit; he stroking it soothingly, and she swears to God that he was actually smiling; albeit lightly.

There stood Sasori Akasuna. His scarlet hair was an even bloodier shade than before, the afternoon Sun creating such a sight. His chocolate brown eyes seemed milkier, less dark, and more warm. He was the most beautiful sight that she has ever seen.

After a mere moment of observation, Sasori had noticed the girl in the doorway, and his eyes widened slightly, and his ministrations with the rabbit stopped all together.

This girl. She was _the_ girl. She was the girl that he was in love with. Sakura Haruno. She was standing _there_. She had been to follow his little pet creature around. She was _the_ girl. She was _the_ angel and savior of Wonderland. She was Alice. They were one and the same.

This couldn't be possible. Of all the people, Sakura had been sucked into the murderous ways of the Game. He knew that a long time ago he had lost all sense of the word luck, and this was one of those moments where it was being cast out into light.

"Sasori?" Sakura questioned, sounding very confused.

Why is she the Chosen one? "Why are you here?"

She furrowed her brow in puzzlement, and she pointed to the rabbit that lay within his grasp. "The White Rabbit."

He raised his brows. How did she know of the White Rabbit? He hasn't even introduced himself yet as such.

It was then that Sasori realized. He was her protector. This was why he was Chosen. It all added up. The White Rabbit was her protector. It was his job to lead her to Wonderland unharmed, and be her helper along with the Mad Hatter. This was the way it had to be. This was one of the few customs story cannot be rewritten. Sasori had been Chosen because of his love for Sakura, the Gatekeeper knew that he would be the best choice for the role.

If his role was Chosen because of that, then that means that Sakura had been Chosen long before anyone else, but no one knew that. The Gatekeeper and Game Master had said that they have had trouble this year, what this what they meant? The question was now, how had they not known of her? She may have not entered Wonderland, but that was because of the White Rabbit has to bring her there, but that still didn't answer his question.

He had long known of Sakura's mask. He was probably the only one that had noticed it. He himself wanted to be the one to rip if off her. He knew that something had always been there; something terrible, but not Sakura herself, her past was probably part of it, or all of it. Maybe this is how he would break that mask, albeit Wonderland certainly wasn't a fantasy world for the naive; there were dark forces at work, but even so, this was one of the things he could do. Alice has to go anyway, there is nothing he can do about that.

Sasori shook his head at her statement. "No Sakura, I'm the White Rabbit."

.

.

.

_"There is a place. Like no place on Earth. A land full of wonder, mystery, and danger. Some say to survive it: You need to be as mad as a Hatter," He picked up his top hat, as he walked on and on, "Which luckily, I am."_

_Itachi had never been one to quote unless it be his own, but a person could say that the Mad Hatter was himself. A personality split, that converges into his actual persona. _

_He knew that he's changing. Everyone does. Wonderland did that to people, but he also knew that people did things to Wonderland. The Original had not been like his, the Story itself tells it to be so. The Story is what it is. The Story is the Bible of Wonderland. The thing that brings all the events together. _

_Why; was the question worth all the marbles. Worth everything that ever entered Wonderland. Why had this world been created? What purpose? _

_Lewis Carol had been the writer of the Original, and as far as anyone knew, the man was a normal human being; but then how? How had Wonderland gone from a storybook fantasy to a real life murdering Game?_

_Wonderland was a living question mark, he decided, but perhaps he's grown faintly fond of the place. He moderately liked the character he played._

_He was the Mad Hatter, after all. A Hatter had to be mad, perhaps that is exactly why Itachi was Chosen, or maybe it be the exact opposite. Ah the questions. _

_It was at that time when Kisame, or more so the March Hare, had questioned what he was doing walking all over the table. He hadn't been looking at Kisame at the time, but he had started to inspect random plates, and spoons. _

_"Itachi just what the hell are you doing?" Kisame asked, irritatedly. _

_They weren't even in Wonderland._

_"I'm investigating things that begin with the letter M," Was all Itachi replied._

_It was then that he really knew he had changed from the infamous impassive Uchiha, to a madman. It wasn't a very endearing moment for him._

_'Madness won't go undesired.'_

_._

_._

_._

"What?"Sakura asked, not understanding. She took another step further into the classroom.

He eyed her. "It's exactly as I said."

"But how?" She took another step. "The White Rabbit is an animal."

"Wonderland is peculiar."

Sakura stood there, shocked. So what she had seen in Deidara and Sasori was exactly what it looked like. Those were their forms in Wonderland. So it was also true. Wonderland was real.

"So, Sasori, your the actual White Rabbit?"

His eyes narrowed slightly, "And your Alice."

Slowly she brought her hand to the necklace, and she clutched it with a tight grasp. Sasori noticed it too. Alice has never had a necklace like that in the past. Something was up.

"I'm Alice?" Sakura whispered to herself uncertainly.

Apparently she had spoken louder than she thought. "Alice has never had a necklace, how have you gotten such an item on your person?"

Her eyes met with his, and almost immediately his seemed to warm. "She gave it to me."

He straightened uncomfortably. "What do you mean?"

She ended up telling him the whole thing from the moment she left him a little over an hour ago. The entire time he just listened, and didn't speak a word once. His expression and posture was so calm and composed after she started talking about the whole ordeal. After she was done she probably looked a little frazzled, but quickly she calmed herself; no use in embarrassing herself.

Sasori's eyes trailed the ground for a mere second before they reached hers. He smirked at her, which for some reason, made butterflies flutter in her stomach. He seemed to be regarding her with confidence now, instead of uncertainty; like before.

"Well, well, well." He said. "Looks like little Miss Alice has Chosen a person this time around."

Sakura cocked her head to the side, she was more curious than anything. "What do you mean?"

"It's exactly as I said."

Sakura frowned. "Explain it to me then."

"I don't like to repeat myself, so I'll only explain this once." He got up from leaning on the window, and released the rabbit from his grasp, letting it jump onto a nearby desk, and he turned to her soon after. He crossed his arms, rolling his shoulders back. Then he spoke. "Within Wonderland there are two people who set up the Game every year; one is the Game Master, the other, the Gatekeeper. The Gatekeeper choses people from the real life time and brings them into the first sections of Wonderland, and transforms them into their selected character. Alice is the only one that cannot come to Wonderland until the White Rabbit _brings_ her."

"Is that why you sent the rabbit around the school?" She asked, pointing to herself. "To find Alice?"

He shook his head curtly. "No. As far as everyone else knows, Alice hasn't even _been_ Chosen yet."

"That makes _no_ sense," She stated, confused.

"It doesn't have to be sensical to happen," He argued. "Alice, the _Original_ Alice, has Chosen _you_."

"That's impossible."

"Only if you believe it is."

It dawned on her then. Why was she questioning it? After all that's happened to her the last hour has been amazing. She wanted more of it. Why would she tell herself it was impossible when she was the one that wanted to believe it? No, she didn't have to believe it when she already knew that it happened to herself. It was a definite.

"Take me there," She suddenly demanded, not even realizing what she said until it was too late.

He chuckled lightly, "It is not time, I shall meet with you tonight."

"Tonight?" She echoed.

His form started to flicker between the White Rabbit and Sasori Akasuna. He smirked down to her, taking a step closer. He held out the pocket-watch of her dreams. "Tonight."

His perfectly soft gloves covered her hands over the pocket-watch, and he leaned forward slightly. "Your the only one who can take this from me. It will protect you until I arrive later."

He lightly brushed her shoulder as he walked past her. He was the White Rabbit in that moment. She quickly turned around, and he stopped in the doorway, as if he forgot something. "Oh yes, you can keep Peter if you wish. He's quite the card."

There seemed to be wisps of magical powers floating behind him as he left the classroom. The pocket-watch in her hands was ticking slightly, bringing her back from her daze. It was the picture perfect trinket from her dreams. It was so beautiful.

"Sasori seems to enjoy you quite nicely."

Sakura jumped slightly at the sudden comment that emitted from the rabbit that brought her here. She slowly brought her gaze to the little thing in front of her. Now that she noticed it, the rabbit had ruby red eyes. This little thing was practically the rabbit version of Sasori.

Sakura took a sudden breath to calm her ever-rising nerves. "Your Peter?"

He held out one of his paws. "Why, yes, yes I am."

"Are you Sasori's subordinate or something?" Sakura asked out of mere curiosity.

He shook his head. "The pocket-watch, Miss."

"Huh?" She gazed down to the little dohicky in her hands. "But, why?"

"It's easier." He said, "You can still hear the sound it emits if I have it."

Slowly she knelt down to Peter, and handed the pocket-watch to him. "It's not the sound that makes me want to keep it."

His shiny ruby-like eyes gazed at her, "What do you like of it then?"

Sakura smiled a soft smile, "I don't know yet."

Peter seemed to shrug, before jumping into her arms."Madness won't go undesired, I guess."

Sakura chuckled lightly at his antics, "Why, whatever is that suppose to mean?"

She starting walking down the halls, as he answered, "It's just an old phrase from Wonderland. The Mad Hatter is often the one that says it. You'll find that there are many phrases that people say in both real life time and Wonderland."

All that could be heard was their voices, the sound of light footfalls, and the tickety-tock of the everlasting pocket-watch. Sakura didn't know why, but for the sound seemed to reassure her. Maybe all Alice's like the sound, she answered vaguely to herself.

"It's also a rather vague way to tell if someone is a Wonderlander," Peter added in.

Sakura rose a pink brow, "You mean that you don't know every player?"

He seemed to shrug again, "It makes it so that the evil players don't kill too early in the game. Only Alice can see another's form."

"Kill?" She asked, uncertainly.

His fluffy ears drew downcast. "It's something you'll find later, until then you can live in your fantasies."

"The gap between fantasy and supernatural is great, but the gap between supernatural and reality is even greater," Sakura quoted. "Nothing is perfect, it's an obvious thing in life."

Peter was taken aback by her words. How had she taken what he said that well? This Alice was far more than just a simple girl who was Chosen for her similarities to Alice. No, Alice _herself_ had Chosen Sakura to play her role.

"Down, down, down, she went, following a following a white rabbit she was sent," Peter whispered to himself.

Sakura hadn't even heard him.

.

.

.

When Sasori had left Sakura he knew exactly where he had to go. The Library was always closed right after school ended, and anything around it. It had become a place. A place where Alice's Company met. All of Alice's Company was the Akatsuki so far. They had yet to find the Duchess and her followers, along with the Time Keeper, and that was even if they wanted to follow Alice this time around. Luckily for them, the Cheshire Cat had been Deidara, so they had his skills to Alice. Rarely was the Cat on Alice's side.

When he arrived the lights were off, indicating that the meeting was already in session. If a person _wanted_ to call it a meeting, anyhow. It was more like a discrete method of telling the members of anything they have found or if anyone was suspicious of something or someone. It was simply a better place than going to a local restaurant or coffeshop They were less likely to be found by the Red King or Queen's followers here.

He opened the door to find all the members there in their regular real life time school uniforms. Everyone turned to him almost immediately. He could just feel the obsidian orbs of the Mad Hatter.

"So the rabbit finally arrived," Itachi announced, sounding vaguely amused.

Deidara looked at him funny, "Your never late, yeah. Never."

Hidan spoke too."You are actually fucking late. Well, isn't that new."

Sasori glared at Hidan, then Deidara. "I know."

"Well, look at what the Rabbit dragged in!" Yahiko said happily.

"Yes, well now that I'm here, there are some things you need to know," Sasori said, walking over to the main table. "Alice has arrived."

Everyone seemed shocked other than Itachi, who just lightly smirked. It was then that everyone started yelling and demanding that he knew.

"What?!"

"How?"

"I always knew that the Gatekeeper what hiding something, yeah!"

"How do you know this?!"

"When was she Chosen?!"

"Why isn't she here now?"

"Good."

"Fucking hell; finally!"

Sasori was starting to get irritated. His brow started to twitch. It was far too loud for his tastes. And thankfully Itachi slammed his hand down on the table, silencing everyone almost instantaneously, he looked rather annoyed by all the unnecessary shouting too.

"Might I ask," Itachi started disdainfully, "Why you all would start yelling, when it's so very obvious that you cannot get an answer when the teller who cannot, or even more so, will not, speak over it all?"

The truth in his words set in, and no one spoke a word. Even though Itachi knew of the girl, Sakura, being Alice, it was not entirely his place to announce her arrival, and just who she was in the real life time. That role was placed upon the shoulders of the White Rabbit ever since the beginning, and he would follow that common custom.

"How many of you know of Sakura Haruno?" Sasori asked as calm and composed as ever.

Eyes widened, and some; Deidara especially, looked absolutely shocked by the revelation.

Sasori gazed at ever member before he spoke again. "The Game has officially started, and now it's time to get serious."

.

.

.

**. . . Tainted White . . .**

**Author's Note:**

Hey if you guys have any quotes that are either really strange or have something to do with Wonderland, tell me! I've been looking for some to have the characters say!

Well, wasn't this delightful? I love, love, love this story. It's very fun to write.

Have you guys ever heard to Peter White? I'm pretty sure it's a main character in a book of the same name; it's a children's story. It's also the name of the rabbit in Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover. He's my personal favorite character in the manga.

Anyways, I'm going back to back with this story and New Beginnings. I've had a lot of time on my hands recently so I'm using it to write since in late August high school volleyball tryouts start. I'm hoping I get on JV! :)

Please review!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	3. Chapter 3

**. . . Tainted White . . . **

**~Chapter Numeral 3~**

**~Following a White Rabbit~**

**_A_**_ little girl with pink locks in a tattered white gown draped on her back, ran. She ran. And ran. She wouldn't let this dream end like all the others, even though she knew; she knew this was no dream. At least, thats what she was thinking, but she could never be too sure. She could never be sure within that world. A person could never believe the expected when it came to Wonderland. _

_This rabbit, this beautiful white rabbit; she chased after it, as if she were running a marathon. She absolutely refused to let this little thing out of her sight! She would chase after this rabbit if she had to run to the ends of the Earth! Little Sakura was so determined. _

_There were times when it would stop if she lost it. It would just stare at her with it's ruby-like eyes, and wait. However the little thing didn't seem like the patient type. It was almost like it was playing with her mind. _

_She's ran around the manor at least twenty times now, around every little bush, through the garden, within the hedge maze, around the fountain, across the driveway. Oh if only her mother saw her now, either she would praise Sakura for her exercise or scold her for ruining her dress. _

_She was running toward the sakura tree once more when her mother called for her, thankfully not sounding angry for her behavior, "Sakura. Get in the house. There's someone here you need to meet!"_

_Sakura turned for a mere second to see her mother opening the back door. On most days, she usually called upon Shizune for her to escort Sakura, but when her mother wasn't busy she herself would call for her. These were the days when Sakura was told stories while her mother worked in the study. _

_"Ok! I'll be in, in a minute!" Sakura replied. She wasn't very lady-like, even though she knew that she would need to be in the future. Her mother just kinda figured that she should enjoy her childhood while it lasted, whether or not she had all the manners or no. _

_When her mother nodded, Sakura turned back to the sakura tree, where the rabbit had been, but alas it was not there. Startled, Sakura searched frantically, her emeralds looking in various places. Rather sad that she had lost the rabbit, she sighed sadly. She just hopped that she wasn't too messy for the guests. That would probably be troublesome for her family's reputation. _

_Closing the backdoor behind her, she walked along the decorative corridors to the grand hall. When she arrived her mother smiled at her, almost a smirk, she noted, and beckoned her to her side. _

_Near the doorway, stood a very pretty lady with long chestnut brown hair, smiling kindly at her, but behind her stood a boy. A boy with crimson hair, and chocolate brown eyes. What an odd combination, Sakura thought; although her own colorings weren't exactly normal either. She found though that she really liked his colorings. She found them intriguing. _

_When Sakura had gotten to her mother's side, her mother's strong hands laid upon her shoulders. Tsunade looked down to Sakura for a moment, and her smile broadened. She gestured to the lady at the door, "This is Mrs. Akasuna."_

_Mrs. Akasuna leaned down to her level, and looked over her shoulder to the boy behind her, and told him to come over. "Sakura, your a very pretty young lady, I must say." She held out the boy holding onto his shoulders too. "And this is my son, Sasori Akasuna."_

_._

_._

_._

Sakura Haruno was already dressed in her pajamas; anxiousness filling her to the core. She was completely and utterly restless in her bedroom, pacing back and forth, to and fro. Peter seemed rather irked by her mood though.

"Would you calm _down_?" Peter asked exasperatedly, putting a paw to his head, as to face palm himself.

"'Down' ha, thanks for that, Peter. Really, I needed a reminder," Sakura replied sarcastically.

She'd been doing this she had finished her remaining homework; not that she had much to begin with, but some. She didn't know what to do. She was going frantic. She was going to Wonderland. Freaking _Wonderland_. She shall forever question the sanity of Lewis Carroll for creating such a tale. The whole thing in general was completely mad, filled with nonsensical aspects and antics. Heaven knows just who the Mad Hatter is. Gosh she felt like she was going to faint with all the things that she had within her mind.

Ok, she needed something to calm herself down. She stopped her feet abruptly, and stared at Peter impatiently, holding her hand out, "Give me the pocket-watch."

With a sigh, he jumped off her desk and held it up to her to grab. She held it by the chain, displaying the little wonderous trinket in front of her. The steady ticking reassured her almost instantaneous. She sighed heavily, closing her eyes in the process, and fell onto her bed, her long pink locks dispersed around the comforter. Peter hopped up next to her, eyeing her as she held out the watch at arm's length, letting it dangle, slowly turning from side to side. The sight was mesmerizing.

"What did Sasori mean that it would protect me?" Sakura asked, still eyeing the little dohicky.

Peter sat himself down. Apparently he was as tired as she was, although she was more anxious than him. "The watch is magical."

She rolled her emerald eyes, clicking her tongue in the process, "Obviously."

He shook his head, "There's more than that."

"What else is there then?" Sakura asked with furrowed brows.

"It was..." He stopped, as if searching for correct wording. "How can I say this...? It was created by the original White Rabbit."

"How exactly is that hard to put in a sentence?" Why didn't he just say that in the first place?

He himself was confused with the stories that went along with it. "Because that's not the full extent of the watch. There's a whole story about that watch, the only person that would know of the history of the watch is the Time Keeper."

She dropped her arm from the air, and held the pocket-watch above her chest, letting the tickety-tock reassure her. She turned her head to Peter. "Who is the Time Keeper?"

"He's one of the neutrals of Wonderland. One of the very few. Alice's Company has been searching for the neutrals since they have been Chosen, trying to get them on your side. They haven't found anyone as of yet."

Sakura's pink brows raised in curiosity. "Alice's Company?"

"It's the people on your side. The people who will protect you both in real life time and Wonderland."

"Who are they in real life time?" There was so much she didn't know. The only one she knew that was on her side so far was Sasori. Deidara probably was too, but she didn't know a hundred percent.

Peter's large white ears dropped, and he sighed once again in exasperation. "You just have a ton of questions don't you?"

She giggled, "I'm Alice. Aren't I suppose to be curious?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

Sakura snorted, before she smiled at him. "Since when does that apply here? Alice is my character, I can't exactly help it. Besides," She rose from the bed, a wide grin plastered on her face, a real one. "Deidara is the cat."

Peter chuckled. She walked over to her doorway, before flipping the light switch off. The room descended into darkness, shadows carried around the room, filling it into the blackness. Sakura gazed out the window when she pulled the covers back. The moon was full, almost eerily so. She had never thought of a moon as eerie before, but perhaps that was just Alice's survival instincts kicking in.

She wrapped her pink covers around her, letting them envelope her body. She stared out onto the moon, the pocket-watch held tightly in her grasp. Peter had taken the other side of the bed from her, laying on his stomach like any dog would. He's ruby eyes looked at her though, for he knew exactly what she was going to ask.

"Sasori will be here soon. He's probably just getting ready, sleep Sakura."

Sakura locked gazed with him uncertainly. Anxiousness turned into nerves. Gripping the ticking pocket-watch even tighter, she bit her lip. She closed her eyes for a mere moment, letting her mind slip from her body.

.

.

.

Sasori knew that it was his consciousness that had actually taken there, but he still couldn't help but let a small smile graze his lips as he saw Sakura. He was squatting on her open windowsill, holding onto the frame. The moonlight did her wonders, he noted, letting her already perfectly pale complexion look milky. He could hear the his little antique that lay outside of the comforter, and within Sakura's grasp. He saw Peter too, who was now looking up at him, his ears twitching. Sasori put a hand to his lips, silently speaking with him.

Sasori removed one of his gloves, and leaped off the frame landing without a sound to be heard. When he reached Sakura's bedside he noted the pure peacefulness in her face. He reached out and stroked her cheek lovingly, barely even grazing her skin with his fingertips.

A movement from Peter stopped his ministrations, and his smile dropped. This wasn't the time to be Sasori Akasuna, no, this was the time of the White Rabbit. Now. How exactly was he to do this? He could do one thing, or he could do the other. Preferring one in particular, he ran to her doorway, before opening with a morbid creek. He gazed at Sakura's sleeping form once more before slamming the door shut, and began his sprint.

Sakura awoke abruptly, jolting up with a start, the little golden item still in her hands. She studied the room confusedly, gazing at the window all the way to her door. Peter stood there, gesturing to the door. This was it, and she knew it. She grinned, and threw back her covers, and leaped out of bed with more energy than she thought she had.

"Remember Sakura, before we go, 'Following a White Rabbit, she was sent.'" She nodded in return, before she swung her door open, and began the chase, Petter following right after her.

Her house seemed to be very eerie at the moment, and every hall was filled with morbid shadows. Every space was cold. Everywhere was filled with macabre. She didn't like it. It scared her. It reminded her too much of her past. She grit her teen in frustration, forcing the oncoming tears back. She wouldn't cry at a time like this.

Her form began to flicker. She was changing into Alice. She was wearing exactly what the Alice from the storybook was wearing. It was beyond beautiful.

The thing about her house was the fact that it was huge. Actually it was more of a manor than anything. It's been in her family for generations. It began probably over a century and a half ago. The place was practically an antique, but it was in very good condition, all the same. Back in her childhood it had been wonderful, but now that she didn't have anyone to share it with, it was so very lonesome. It was far too large to only house one person.

The fact that the place was a mansion meant that she could be running forever. There were so many passages, doors, halls, and secret rooms, she could be chasing Sasori for hours. She kinda hoped that he wouldn't force her to do that though. She personally didn't want that.

She could hear the footsteps of Sasori numerous times, but she would lose the trail quickly. This was her house, and he was running around it like he knew the entire layout. When she had followed the footsteps that were nearing one of the living rooms that were near the back of he house, she stopped suddenly. There was Sasori, outside on the balcony. His small smirk was enough to tell her that he was thoroughly amused.

The house was quiet. Dead silence. She could hear everything down to a tee. It discomforted her. She hadn't noticed the ticking until Sasori flicked a finger, and at the same time the glass door opened for her. Puzzled, however curious, she made her way outside. The cold hit her the moment she had stepped out into the night, chilling her to the bone.

A gust of wind went past, causing her pink locks to tumble within its force. Sasori was unfazed by the wind, but his scarlet hair flew with the wind, letting it move freely. Her eyes locked with his. She stared into his chocolates, the moon shining in them. Just the sight of him took her breath away. He was so very handsome.

"Sakura." It was like earlier that day. His voice. It just made her week in the knees, and her heart raced. She loved hearing his voice, she knew. A light blush crossed her face, warming them from the cold night air. She averted her gaze away from his.

"Sasori." Her voice was a whisper. Barely audible in the breezy night, but Sasori heard it nonetheless.

Sasori was slightly startled. This was almost exactly what had happened this afternoon. How he just wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her. He knew though however, that he needed to get down to business. Removing his feelings from the equation for a mere moment, he lept onto the railing. Sometimes he loved the abilities he was granted, perfect balance was just a smaller one.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked, worriedly.

Sasori smirked down to her, "Letting you follow me, of course."

"Well, how do we get there?"

"The rabbit hole, now come. I shall meet you in Wonderland," With those last words he took a step backwards and fell.

"Sasori!" Sakura yelled, running up to the railing. There was a huge hole at the bottom of her balcony. Gasping in surprise, she ran down the nearest flight of wooden stairs, Peter hot on her tail. She ran towards it, coming to a complete stop before she went down too. She stared down it, uncertainty evident in her expression. She gave a glance at Peter.

He walked up to the hole, and spoke a line she's never heard before, but obviously applies to her situation, "Down, down, down she went, following a white rabbit she was sent."

"Do I really need to _fall_?" Sakura complained in a desperate voice.

"Yes, the story should not be rewritten," He huffed, "I shall meet you in Wonderland, but remember, 'Wonderland awaits and she can't be late.'"

With that he hopped into the hole without a second thought, and after finding enough resolve in her she let herself fall in the depths of the darkness.

.

.

.

The Time Keeper stood within the clock-tower, at the very edges of Wonderland. His eyes narrowed at the Dawning Mountains that lay within the distance. His orbs studying it with suspicion.

The Dawning Mountains were the starting place in Wonderland, with a tall beautiful detailed tower; known as the Tower Of Beginnings, that lay on it's edges. It was the place where everyone arrived when they were Chosen. Alice was brought there by the White Rabbit. He himself had felt the rivet. Everyone did.

He glared in the direction where Alice had arrived from. If only she knew. If only she just knew. Unlike the other Time Keepers, he had been granted with specific memories, memories that explained everything about this place's entire existence. Maybe then he would be given back his memories as the Time Keeper. Just like all the others there was a mystery that shrouded the Time Keeper. A past that was locked away, for all eternity.

A breeze pasted by, creating his black cape to whip within it's grasp. He had always liked the wind to a certain extent, but perhaps he was forced to tolerate it's cold invisible strands. Until Alice arrives, and finds him, he's locked within the clock-tower. Just the thought of it created a deep fury within him.

He cannot manipulate time until she arrives. He cannot do anything until she arrives to his dark chambers. He found it vividly infuriating. His role is far more slow that he had hoped when he first was Chosen.

"Tsk," He growled. He has never been a patient person. Time will tell, and with time, things will get into place. This one; this Alice, will need him, far more than the others. The memories are essential to winning the Game this time around. After all, it has been manipulated.

"Can't be late, little miss Alice," He said, through gritted teeth. '_It could be your world's downfall_,' He added inwardly.

.

.

.

He had been sipping his tea pleasantly when it happened. A smirk rested upon his lips. A rivet just went throughout Wonderland. Everyone knew exactly what it meant. It was a message. Some for the good, some for the bad. For some it was a miracle, for others it was enemy. It was the start of an all new war. The Game has started in Wonderland, and everyone knows what that meant. It was exactly as the White Rabbit had said earlier, it was a live or die situation now more than ever.

The Dormouse's brown eyes trailed the skies, as he stopped sipping his tea,"I felt that."

"So did I," the March Hare admitted, throwing a china teapot behind him. He was satisfied when he heard the crash of the glass.

The two's head's snapped to the head of the table, where a lazily postured Mad Hatter sat. The smirk on his face said it all for the other two. They knew exactly what it meant. It was the start. Everything started now.

"Down, down, down, she went," Started the March Hare.

The Dormouse follows suit, knowing the little rhyme perfectly, "Following a white rabbit."

The Mad Hatter spoke the final words with a sense of seriousness."She was sent."

.

.

.

Sakura was falling down the rabbit hole. She screamed, frantically flailing her arms about. The hole was dimly lit with random items everywhere. She had nearly crashed into a music playing grand piano, and had been hit numerous times by whisks and wooden spoons. There were things everywhere, that ranged from musical instruments to gardening hoses. She gasped when she fell right on an olden day bed, before it ricocheted causing her to fly upward before she began her descent again.

She ducked from countless pots and kettles. She had been falling forever, she really just wanted to land somewhere and be done with the whole falling aspect of the adventure.

The air caused her long pink tendrils to go flying behind her, the air whipping at her face mercilessly. She clawed helplessly, halfway hoping that she could grab onto something to stop her from arriving deeper into Wonderland.

Light suddenly shown in her vision, making her eyes widen in alarm. What was this?!

She landed, her body not in nearly in as much pain as she should, but still in pain nonetheless. She groaned, before lifting herself up. She noticed however that her hair was falling in the opposite direction of her body. She was on the ceiling. When she tried to stand, she simply fell down again, and this time for good.

Sakura groaned, before growling in frustration, slamming her fist into the ground. "Just how many times must I fall before I can actually _land_?"

Her anger deflated after a moment. There was no need to be angry at a time like this. She sighed deeply, her shoulders relaxing from the action.

She took in her surroundings, getting almost every detail. She was in an octagonal room. All the walls were, were decorative brown doors of various sizes with mismatched symbols on each, and instead of a doorknob it was golden handles. The tile flooring was checkered and dull from age. The ceiling that she had been sitting on moments before was the painting of the night sky, but she didn't recognize any of the constellations, and there wasn't a light source in the room emitting from the stars in the painting, illuminating the room in a dim setting. On the opposite end of the room there was a small table, with a drink on it.

She glanced at the pocket-watch still in her possession, the chain changing so that were she could wear it around her neck without having to carry it. Putting it around her neck she could feel the vibrations along her skin. Now she had two little antiques in her possession around her neck. The Card necklace and the White Rabbit's pocket-watch. She twirled the Card around unconsciously, but when she noticed out of the corner of her eye, that the back had changed. She snapped her head down to get a better view. The back now showed what looked like Peter with the watch, along a scarlet background. The picture seemed to be in motion too, adding it's appeal. She questioned it, not understanding why it changed now. Was it the watch?

Knowing that sitting won't accomplish anything, she stood and ran to the nearest door, trying in vain to pull it open. She did this again with the next, but nothing happened. She did this with all the variously sized doors before finding herself at the last door, only to find that it was only about a foot tall, but it opened nonetheless. crouched lower to get a better look outside, and found a sight of the vastly blue sky and platinum mountains in the distance, but near her she could see large mushrooms with the most strange of colorings, along with cobblestone steps that led her down a path that led its way to a forest.

So this was Wonderland, she thought amazed. The question remained though, where was Sasori? He said that he would meet her in Wonderland; Peter stated the same.

How was she suppose to get there?

Getting up, the little door started to closed, the brightness from the outside world lost when it creaked to a close. She strode over to the table, eyeing the glass uncertainly, it was filled with a murky brown liquid. It certainly didn't look inviting, but looks can be deceiving. She found a note attached to it, that said: Drink Me. Was this how she would get outside? Figuring that nothing bad could happen to her, she opened the lid before taking a sip. Nothing happened at first, but when it happened, it hurt. Badly. She could hear her bones cracking, and she shrunk. Thankfully her clothes did the same. Now she was as short as the mouse. She stared up, the little table above her.

"This place is just more weird than strange. I mean seriously, a shrinking potion?" She said to herself, exasperatedly. "Now, how do I get myself back to my actual size?"

It was then that she noticed that there was a small little brownie with pink frosting that also had writing on it, but this one said: Eat Me. It looked like it would be delicious, and luckily it was just her size. She took a bit off of it, but this time, the opposite happened. She grew. And grew. And grew until her head touched the starry ceiling.

This was obviously not the right choice. She sighed. Would she ever get out of this room? Maybe using the potion again would shrink her again. Then she noticed her mistake, and she slapped herself for it too. The wonder and curiosity was simply making her idiotic. She needed to be small to get into Wonderland. The door was simply not large enough to allow her to get outside in neither her normal size or this one. She needed to be the tiny Alice.

Leaning over, she grabbed the now tiny glass bottle, and took another drink out of it. It certainly didn't taste amazing, but it was better than it looked. That was for sure.

Now she was back to being the size of a mouse, and thankfully she could get outside, and find Sasori. She dashed to the door, and thankfully it opened quite easily.

The sight was breathtaking. Large mushrooms hovered over the ends of the cobblestone steps while neon vines traveled around the area, making it look older than it probably was. The grass was various colors or green, ranging from neon to nearly black. Flowers towered across the area, each a different color and type. Roses seemed especially profuse, and she searched for a certain tree, but to no vail she couldn't find the tree of her own name origin.

She also noted that she seemed to be her normal size again, and hadn't even noticed. How...odd.

She began her decent, finding every detail of every flower and stone, committing it to memory. She wanted to remember everything.

A soft breeze flew by, whisking flowers and grass as it passed. She could hear the sound of wind racing through tree leaves, her favorite sound other than the very thing that lay around her neck. It sounded so peaceful. She sighed deeply taking in the fresh scent of the flowers.

She wondered how long she was to say here, or just what the reasoning was that she needed to be here. Peter had said something about a game, and something about killing. He couldn't have been truly serious could he? When she had heard him saying that, she just dismissed it, making her mind block out the thought of killing someone. So instead of thinking of it, she just quoted something, taking the conversation elsewhere. But, now that she was here, what was she to do? She couldn't kill someone, that was just gruesome, and immoral, not to mention completely traumatizing. Just the thought of blood on her hands made her cringe with fear.

She would not kill. She certainly didn't want to, and she knew that she couldn't do such a thing like that. She just _couldn't_. She wasn't physically able to do such a thing.

She shook her head, she did not want to think about this. First she needed answers. There has been so many questions that she has no idea as to what the answer is. Wonderland. Goodness, how was this place even possible? She had followed everything blindly, not thinking of the consequences, nor the possible outcomes.

She was in the forest at this point, with the cobblestone path still leading her. The trees were a mystical brown. The branches seemed to swirl in certain areas, while the trunks were either very large or very thin. The trees varied in sizes, and some where more lively than others. The leaves were a multitude of colors, every tint, tone, and shade of every color. Some trees seemed like Maple or Ash, but some were so different and peculiar that she couldn't for the life of her give them a name. They probably weren't even in the real life time; home to only Wonderland. The trees were like a canopy, for it shaded her from the Sun like an actual forest.

She had been searching around seeing every detail, that she had been mesmerized by everything. She was practically in a trance. She hadn't even noticed the man that had strode up behind her.

"Alice."

.

.

.

Sasori was starting to get irritated. She should've made it into the Hall of Entrance by this time, but alas she was not here.

Sasori stood in the Tower of Beginnings with Peter at his side. The room was decorated so that it fit the likes of the Four Card Kingdoms. The circular room was split into four sections. The Red Hearts. The Red Diamonds. The Black Spades. The Black Clubs. Each had a door to their kingdom, while the ceiling was the main entrance to Wonderland, and the floorboards were the living, breathing picture of Wonderland. It showed a person every place in Wonderland by an aerial view. The neat thing about it was that you could feel the temperature of the area, and the dampness or coolness of each place, along with the fact that it can transport a person anywhere if a person stood on that area, and actually wanted to go to a certain location. The very middle of the room though was a circular doorway to the outside world, with a spiral design of red and black.

The thing about the Four Card Kingdoms is that three of them had fallen ten years to the Kingdom of Hearts, now all of them are in ruin, one being completely shattered into almost nothingness, one encased in a frigid area so cold that upon arrival a person freezes to death upon arrival, one being lost with an earthquake. This had all happened from the hands of the Red King or Queen. Nothing like this had every happened before, and the heirs of each Kingdom were either never recharactered or are transformed into different characters that have no idea of their actual role. The Game Master had said that it was their thoughts to decide, and so far the Akatsuki was undecided about that notion. They would have no idea of their actual character anyway, so how were the heirs suppose to know or even figure themselves out?

For the past ten years Alice has gotten to struggle to reclaim the Kingdoms to their original order, and find their heirs. Sasori and the rest of Alice's Company can only hope that this time the End of the Game is in their favor.

"Where is she?" Sasori hissed to no one in particular. Peter was starting to get more worried Sakura being gone, but he _knew_. He knew that Sasori was simply irritated, not because of her taking so long, but because he knew of the malice within the Game. He knew that Sasori was actually very worried, but only showing that he was vividly irritated.

A feeling swept through Sasori in that moment, stopping him. She was not here. Briskly walking, he searched over the painting, looking for where he had gotten the feeling from. It was emitting from the other side of Wonderland. It was near the boarder of the Kingdom of Hearts.

With a rapidly moving heart, he stood upon the area where he felt the feeling from. He needed to get to her before someone from Heart did. He wouldn't let her be taken and killed. He would _never_ let something like that happen.

He met eyes with Peter, "Inform the others of this immediately."

With that, he was gone with a flash of light.

.

.

.

_"One person's craziness is another's reality."_

_He had said this a long time ago to his little brother. He had simply felt like saying it. He hadn't known why he had. It was a split second decision. It was very unlike him back then to say something without valid reason._

_His little brother had simply looked at him with large obsidian eyes of an average five year old. Curiosity was evident in his unguarded expression. _

_Little had he known that it was far more than true in his future, but not his brother's life, no, instead it was himself. It was like a worded vision of his future, a vision contorted with unforeseen madness and nonsense. Those words are the life of Wonderland. Those words not of Itachi Uchiha, but the words of the Mad Hatter._

_._

_._

_._

**. . . Tainted White . . .**

**Authors Note:**

Ok, I am so sorry, this should've been out three days ago. I had so much time on my hands during the weekend when I wasn't at blazing hot baseball games, 'helping' my dad with Baseball scouting. During the weekend my mom and my sister had the power cord, so I couldn't charge my computer, and so I ran out of battery and then I couldn't write. *Sigh*.

Anyways, this story is in the _way_ beginning stages. It will be long story. And can you guys already guess who the Time Keeper is? Some characters have yet to be even talked about yet, and some won't come until later stages when they are actually needed.

Any strange quotes that you guys have, please tell me. I would love to have them in this story.

Again, I love having reviews, they are highly appreciated and definitely taken into consideration.

**Page: 57**

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


	4. Chapter 4

**. . . Tainted White . . .**

**~Chapter Numeral 4~**

**~Reality~**

**S**lowly she turned to the man that had called her character's name, and she questioned whether or not to correct him. She was met with a man in an orange spiral mask, with one hole on the left side of his face, effectively hiding its contents, however. She found him slightly unnerving.

Like most occupants of Wonderland-as she's seen so far-he wore a velvety maroon waistcoat, with silver trousers that seemed to shine even in the shadows of the trees. He also had a tie that was designed with countless cards everywhere, and in his waistcoat pocket there was a deck of cards. While his undershirt was golden. And just like Sasori, had old fashioned brown shoes. He also had scarlet gloves that strangely enough went very well with the ensemble.

"Oh Alice!" He yelled joyously, throwing his arms out to emphasize his happiness. "Your back! Welcome, welcome, welcome!"

Slightly weirded out by his childish antics she stared at him with a quirk in her brow and her expression nothing but appalled. "E-eh?"

Seemingly childish, he took her hands and pulled her into a tight embrace, practically crushing her in a bone breaking hug. The man was also squealing with jubilance, jumping up and down happily. Then almost as quickly as it started, he pulled away from her, but kept her hands securely in his.

"Umm," Sakura started awkwardly, looking down to their interlocked hands and to his masked face, "Do I know you?"

He seemed to hop from foot to foot. Sakura could just imagine the huge grin on his face, but she would obviously never be sure. "I'm the Joker, Alice-Chan!"

The Joker. What? That had never been apart of Lewis Carroll's original story. Why...Was has it changed? That simply made no sense, and she couldn't tell whether or not he was on her side or not. Judging from his behavior he was more than likely on her side, but then again, she could never be too sure.

"The Joker?" Sakura repeated for reassurance.

He nodded his head vigorously in return, his jet black hair moving frantically with him. "You could say that I'm the King's royal fool, but I love Alice."

The King. Oh God. She had to get out of here. Wait. Why was that? Sasori had never said anything about the King being a bad character, neither had Peter. Oh God, what had she gotten herself into?! She didn't know who exactly who to trust right now other than Sasori, Deidara, and Peter.

Trying to keep her cool, she simply asked him, "You love me?"

He released her hands, and created a heart with his hands, right on his actual heart. His childish tone sounded playful, "With all my heart, Alice-Chan!"

Sakura's brow's raised high. It was plain to see that he was just that, a _fool_. Just who was this guy?

She looked around the forest, hoping that he would simply leave her be, but maybe he could help her with something, "Hey, do you know where the-"

Her sentence was cut short when he suddenly straightened, and he yelped like a schoolgirl, before he faced her, his body language pleading to her that he was sorry, "I'm so sorry Alice-Chan, but I simply must go, I shall see you soon! Remember though, that Joker is a good boy!"

With that, he plucked a card from his pocket, and whipped it across his body, and before she knew it, he was gone, leaving only a slowly descending playing card in his wake. Started, and completely curious she took the card from the air. It was like the back of her necklace, but instead of Peter there was a Joker, like in all the decks that she's seen in her lifetime. While the background though was the same as her's, completely scarlet. It was also in motion. Was this...Suppose to be a calling card of some sort?

She heard the barely comprehensible crunch of grass before she felt the hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to face whoever touched her with great reflexes, taking his the person, and throwing the person over her shoulder, sending the person to the ground with graceful, yet massive force.

It was only after the attack she made that she noticed just who it was. Sasori who was now laying on the cobblestone path, stared at her with slightly widened chocolate eyes, blinking a few times at her. Then horror washed over Sakura, like water splashing onto a sleeping person. She crumbled to the ground landing on her knee's hard enough to bruise. She stared wide at him with complete and utter horror.

Her words came out in a rush, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Oh gosh Sasori, I swear to God that I did not mean to do that! I don't know what happened to me!"

He glared at her from a few second's before he scoffed and got off his back, and he spread his legs, putting his hands behind him to balance himself. Even if he may be in love with her, that certainly didn't mean that he couldn't get angry with her. This was simply Sasori.

"You threw me to the ground," He deadpanned, a scowl contorting his normally calm features.

Sakura's brow's knit together, and her hand's knotted together, covering her mouth, the horror of it all still sinking into her veins.

"Well, now. That certainly was impressive."

There emerging from the shadows was Itachi Uchiha, his large top hat in his hands, as to greet her more politely in an old fashioned method. Setting it on top of his black silk head. He strode over to them, and there was a certain skip in his step that was strange about him. Peter hot on his tail.

His outfit was almost entirely black. Black waistcoat, black trousers, black shoes, black top had, adorned with a pink sash and a countless number of things stuck out from it. The only thing that wasn't black was his undershirt, that was a scarlet, and his tie a pure white. It certainly wasn't what she had expected as the Mad Hatter. He was very plain compared to what she had though, but then again, this was Itachi Uchiha.

"Itachi?" Sakura asked, stunned at the sudden revelation. "The older Uchiha brother?"

His lips curled into a small smirk. "Why yes, yes entirely."

"But yours so...so..." She could barely come up with a word that fit without it sounding like an insult. "Impassive."

"Aa." Itachi grunted, his pointer finger skyward. "But you see, here I am not who I am."

Slightly confused, yet slightly in understanding, she simply stared at him confusedly, "Umm Ok?"

Sasori, who was beside her, sighed, "What he means is that here, he is the Mad Hatter."

"I suppose that makes sense, but you'd think that a person wouldn't shape into their character, but instead the opposite."

Sasori frowned at her. "Never think the expected..._Alice_."

"Alice?" She repeated, shocked that Sasori would even use her character as her name, "Why the sudden formality?"

He suddenly glared at the undergrowth in hatred, "They'll find you, we're very close to the boarder of the Country of Hearts."

"Very true," Itachi added.

When Sasori rose, Sakura followed suit. "Then why had you allowed for the Mad Hatter's name to be heard?"

"Unlike the rest of us here, he as certain abilities, allowing whenever someone say's his name, it sounds like something else, and only he can hear it," Sasori informed, his face nothing but serious.

Weirded out, Sakura simply said, "That's very strange."

"Strange can be considered normal you know," Itachi said with a small shrug.

"How so?"

"When the entire world is strange, it is normal. While normal is the strange," He said simply, his face back to his impassive nature.

Sakura's brow's raised, "Your very odd. That's all I have to say."

With barely anymore word's other than Sasori simply asking why Itachi hadn't brought Deidara along with him, there wasn't much for conversation. Sasori had simply stated that he hated wasting time, and began walking into the forest, but in a different direction, now following a yellow brick road. Itachi and Peter were behind them aways, simply stating that if there was any trouble that they should stay in pairs instead of a group. So Sasori and Sakura brought up the head.

They had walked silently for a long while, before Sakura realized that the White Rabbit's pocket-watch was still around her neck. Briskly taking it off, she held it out to Sasori sheepishly.

He barely even moved an eye to gaze at her, but turned to her nonetheless when he noticed what she was holding out to him. His gaze traveled to the pocket-watch to her face, eyeing both of them seriously.

"Your giving it back?" He asked, taking it into his hands slowly. He let the chain slowly pull away from hands intentionally, halfway hoping that she actually wanted to keep it on her person.

"It's not mine to keep," She stated, slightly surprised by his reaction. She let her arms drop to her sides, and the odd sensation of loss swept through her.

Sliding the pocket-watch into his pant's pocket he let the chain fall out of it, as the little trinket swayed from side to side from his steps."Alice is everything as she is nothing."

Sakura's brow furrowed. There was so much that she didn't know. "What do you mean?"

His gaze remained trained on the road, his features calm and composed. His voice was almost devoid of emotion as he spoke to her, "Alice, was never from Wonderland. She was a human who created a dreamland."

"Are you saying that she owns Wonderland, but at the same time she only created it?" Sakura asked, trying to see through the words.

"You can believe what you wish."

Sakura's shoulder's sank, feeling completely defeated at the lack of information. This entire place was a huge puzzle that was wrapped within a riddle. It was practically impossible to predict. She stole a glance at Sasori, who was completely without expression, and she wondered why that was. Was he like her?

Slowly she spoke, uneasiness evident in her voice, "Why is it that there is killing here?"

"Simply put, the Red Queen or King, wants to remain alive, therefor that person sends either right hand accomplices or the Card Soldiers. You however are the defender of Wonderland, you protect and prolong it's legacy."

With knitted brow's her confusion just got higher and higher, "What is it exactly that I'm to do in this world? Save it from the Red King?"

Sasori suddenly stopped in his tracks a moment and turned to her completely. There was a certain edge in his voice when he spoke again, "How is it that you know that it's the Red King?"

A sense of dread filled Sakura, for she had completely forgotten about the masked man that she had met before. "The Joker told me. He said that he was the royal fool, and that he loved me."

Sasori suddenly became very still, and he spoke in an icily soft tone, "Alice, there is no Joker in Wonderland."

"Your such a hypocrite Sasori, yeah."

Sakura and Sasori suddenly turned to find Deidara lounging on a nearby tree, partially checking his nails. He had said it so nonchalantly that it was very much catlike, very slow moving but when forced, can perform dramatic moves. From her spot she could see his tail moving back and forth with grace.

"Are you an idiot?" Sasori spat. "We don't want anyone to know of out actual name's here brat."

Deidara shrugged, before getting up and stretching with the flexibility of a rubber band. It was almost appalling how flexible he was. He groaned softly, for having sat there for awhile. "Oh please Danna, we're almost to Hatter Manor anyway. There isn't anyone around either other than you guys, yeah. You know of my abilities."

Sasori's eye's narrowed, "Fine then. Lead the way Deidara."

With a huge grin, he started on his way, his blonde locks, swishing from side to side from his movement. Then he turned his head to see her, and smiled happily at her, "Also Sakura, Itachi and the other's will explain everything to you when we get here. I think you'll like the Manor, by the way, un."

While Deidara led them from afar, Sasori turned to her again, apparently the topic of the Joker was something serious if Sasori was talking to her in this fashion. He sounded so icily soft, it was unnerving. She didn't like the way he spoke like that. It definitely made him seem like scary person that you'd never want to speak to.

"Sakura, from what everyone knows, and I mean everyone, there is no Joker character in Wonderland. It was never created by the Original version, so simply put it shouldn't be here either."

"That's not true either Danna!" Deidara yelled back from afar, his hand's behind his head. Apparently he had the sensitive ears of a cat too.

Sasori sighed. "I don't know why I'm thinking this way. I never do."

Sakura smiled softly at him, "The unexpected in the only way to think here isn't it?"

He nodded in return, his face back to facing the road. "He said he loved you?"

Sakura stifled a laugh, remembering the words he said afterward. Breaking her barrier a little more, she settled for a smile, "With all his heart."

"How...Peculiar." He said it a mystified way of speaking that startled Sakura, but she didn't know why it had.

Sakura gazed up at him with eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. "Yeah and when he left he said that he was a good boy, and wanted me to remember it. He..." Sakura glanced at the little card in her hand. She had forgotten that it was even there. "He gave me this." She held it out for him to grab.

He took it from her grasp quickly, and began to inspect it. His eyes narrowed at the slowly moving Joker on the card. "The Game Master never said anything about _new _characters being created, which is a necessary action for the Game Master. He must have not known."

He stared into her eyes, his face completely grim. "Sakura this isn't good, Wonderland is never a safe place, but this is serious. The Red King has been enthroned for ten years, and has done things to Wonderland itself that destroyed many."

Sasori sounded almost confused, with a hint of uncertainty, and a lot of irritation. If Sasori Akasuna acts like this than she knows that this is bad, no absolutely terrible. She's known Sasori for years, and from what she's seen, he has never been like this. If something unsettles Sasori, of all people, then it's big. Now she was very worried. Worried for her very life.

"They want to kill m-me, don't t-they?" Sakura asked stumbling on her words. She had started shaking, and thoughts of her parents filled her mind. Pure terror set into her bones, the color drained from her face, and her eyes were wide in horror. She stared at Sasori like was a ghost from a haunted graveyard.

Her past came into her mind, and she could hear the desperate yelling of her father from his chair. She could remember when he had accidentally slapped her when she was a mere little child. She could remember the words sprayed across the wall, stained with her mother's blood. In her very depths of the basement. It had always haunted her to this very day: Live shortly little blossom, I'll come back, my sweet.

She could hear the harsh whispers inside her head that weren't from Wonderland, but from her own mind. She knew that she dropped to the brick road, screaming bloody murder to have the whisper's stop. They cursed her, and her mind had enveloped her conscious, while her body flailed uncontrollably to a fro.

She screamed and begged for the whispers to stop, and simply leave her alone. All she could see was a void of shadows, and they wanted to trap her, leave her there to die there. Terror filled her to the bone, the tears streaming down her cheeks in gushes.

The word's repeated over and over, not stopping, only becoming stronger and more vial. Blood. She could see herself covered in blood, her mind raged, consuming her, and trapping her in it's depths. Her screams continued and she slapped her hand to her ears, while her eyes squeezed painfully shut.

She could taste blood, and it only created more of a terror in her mind. The shadows had covered her in it's cold and frozen state. It wouldn't stop. It simply wouldn't stop.

Then it all stopped, her body coming back to her. Light. She was in the light, but it simply wasn't white. It was red. Scarlet red.

.

.

.

When he had seen Sakura, the love of his life, stare at him like he was a morbid terror, he stopped moving. He just stopped, and he watched her drop to the ground, her hand's covering her ears, and screaming over and over again to stop and leave her alone. His eye's widened in shock, fear and worry consuming him.

Itachi had come sprinting over to them, Peter hot on his tail. Even Itachi looked worried, and Peter's ears were downcast, and he was whimpering. Deidara had come over as well, looking beyond worried.

They all were thinking the same thing though: What the hell happened to her?

Sasori dropped to the floor, trying to get her to stop her from flailing so uncontrollably. The tears streaming down her face created a heavy knot in his stomach. She was in so much pain...

"What happened?" Deidara asked desperately, his lone brow knitting upward.

Her screams only grew worse after he had spoken, and he jumped back, and landed in a crouch a few feet from the rest of them. None of them spoke after that.

Sakura thrashed back and forth, clenching her hand's together on her ears, creating a small wound to appear behind her ears. Her screams were that of pure terror, and for the life of him he didn't get why. Was it the fact that the Red King wanted to kill her? That only seemed like part of it.

Grabbing her wrists, and forcing her toward him, he stood. She thrashed, and screamed bloody murder, scratching him with her nails, and pounding on his back hard enough to bruise. He pulled her close, and he nuzzled her head with his nose, inwardly begging that she stopped.

He whispered so softly into her hair that he barely even heard himself. "Sakura, come back to me."

She stopped all together, and drooped into his arms like a dead flower. She almost fell to the brick path until Sasori held her bridal style, her head in his chest. It took a little time, but when she came to, she stared at him, exhaustion evident in her voice and features.

"Sasori," She whispered hoarsely, staring at him with tears still gathering in her beautiful emerald's that he loved. Her hands went to his neck to hold onto him better, and she rested her head on his chest.

When she gazed up at him, he barely even seemed frazzled, but truly, madly, and most certainly deeply, he was. He released the breath that he hadn't realized he had been holding, and he almost wanted to tell her that he truly did love her, but he knew that he couldn't.

He put a hand through her long locks, almost unconsciously, and gentle put her head into his chest. He felt wiped out too, and breathed deeply, calming his ever racing heart. He knew that Sakura could hear it too. At first he could hear her breathing rapidly, but it became subdued quickly, almost as if she fainted or fell asleep.

When he faced Itachi and Deidara, Itachi seemed rather struck with satisfaction by his actions, while Deidara seemed completely and utterly shocked. He knew why too. He had never really been even _kind_ to another girl before so when he had scooped her up in his arms it was probably a bit of a shock for both him and Itachi. He wasn't exactly known for his _affection_ towards other people, more so for his impassiveness and impatience.

"We should be going," Sasori announced. He would start walking even it the other two didn't follow. He needed to get Sakura to the Hatter Manor. Sleeping in Wonderland usually only caused a person to have nightmares, but when he tried shaking her awake he found it futile. She seemed oddly peaceful, unlike when Hidan accidentally fell asleep.

He eventually found the large and strangely shaped Hatter Manor. It was guarded by tall golden spears that were actually the main fence, and swept around the entire estate. The Manor was many different and changing shades of colors, making it almost hauntingly dark. There were four main towers on each side of the Manor, each separately created for the four Card heirs in their respected symbol and color. Apparently this was the oldest building in all of Wonderland, but when the Game Master had spoken of it he sounded rather sad about it, as if it wasn't what it had been. A cobblestone path led them to the main entrance. He put a hand to the dark doorframe, and it swung open almost automatically.

Taking barely a step in, he was met with a black and red three knifed scythe to his neck, and he glared at Tweedle Dum who held an arrogant smirk on his face, his silvery hair shining brightly from the Sun catching on his head. With a cold stare, and a flick of his wrist, he had Tweedle Dum hanging by the throat with his blue strings. He dangled by the neck, trying desperately to cut through his strings with his scythe, but it ended up futile, and Sasori withdrew his strings, gazing lazily back at him, as he fell to his butt ten feet from the air.

Tweedle Dum coughed a few times, while sitting on the floor, before a grin adorned his face, "Well, you finally brought Alice you fuckard. Little late don't you think?"

With narrowed eyes, Sasori replied coldly, "Would you like another round?"

"With pleasure!" He replied with a large grin.

Sasori scowled at him. He was probably the most insane person of their group back in real life time. It was almost surprising that he wasn't picked for the position of Mad Hatter, but that being said, he wasn't exactly smart enough for the role. He enjoyed his role quite well though, and beyond adored his abilities. Tweedle Dum was probably the best choice anyway for him.

Then came Tweetle Dee who was nothing like Tweedle Dum, big, tall, muscular, tanned, and covered almost completely, not to mention the attitude he had. Unlike his partner he was very serious, but easily tempered when it came to Tweedle Dum's childish and rude antics.

"Welcome back, Sasori," Tweedle Dee greeted gruffly.

Sasori nodded curtly to him, "Kakuzu."

With that, Tweedle Dum, got up to his feet with a roll, and flashed from his spot to a couple feet from Sasori. He hadn't even flinched when he was suddenly in front of him, only gazing at him with half opened lids. Tweetle Dum ended up shrinking his scythe to the size of a mouse, and linked it onto his necklace.

Tweedle Dum, played with Sakura's hair like a big brother, and smirked at Sasori, "So this is Sakura Haruno. Fucking cute little thing."

It was then that Deidara barged through the door, happily yelling, "Oh home sweet home!"

Sasori felt like scoffing at his words. This most certainly was not a home, and definitely not a sweet one, at that. This place was a nightmare, truly. They were lucky that they haven't gotten jumped by countless Heart Soldiers, or worse, one of the King's henchmen, on the way here.

Itachi came up to him at that time, forcing Tweedle Dum away from them as he did so, he pulled Sasori back into one of the main halls, making distance from the others for awhile. When they had finally come to a stop Itachi's face was serious, almost completely devoid of emotion. The only thing that really came off of him in that moment was the demanding tone in his voice,"What happened back there?"

"I'm don't know," Sasori replied truthfully.

Itachi's gaze rested on Sakura, and then saw the necklace she had around her neck, and turned it around, and saw the design that was displayed on it. Peter, and a scarlet moving background. When his gaze met Sasori's again, his voice was grim, "No Alice before has ever had a necklace. Let alone one like this."

He showed it to Sasori, and he became puzzled by it inwardly. "What is this thing? Why is Peter on it?"

He let the necklace drop. "The better question to ask is why the background is scarlet."

Sasori visibly straightened. "That makes no sense. It can't be because of my hair, can it?"

"One's craziness is another's reality, you know."

Sasori knew what he was saying. This crazy, nonsensical, magical place was a reality for all of the Akatsuki, and now Sakura. It wasn't a dream. It was a magical place where malice roams, and the last one standing holds the world in their hand.

"We need to find he Time Keeper," Sasori suddenly spoke.

"I know," Was all Itachi said in reply.

Before Sasori could speak again, Itachi lifted his hat from his head, and began walking away, "First thing's first though. We need to let her know what she's dealing with."

Quickly the two fell into step with one another, and while in the grand Hall, he threw up his top hat into the air. It remained suspended there, while it flashed with light for a moment. It was a calling, telling everyone in the Manor to meet in the garden.

.

.

.

Sasori sat Sakura at the head of the table, where Itachi sat most of the time. She had nearly fallen over the first few times he had tried to set her down, and finally by the fifth time she was siting with her hands in her lap, and her head cocked to the side. Her perfectly pale lips were slightly agape letting air in an out in steady intervals. She looked like she was having a dream of laying in a meadow. Personally Sasori didn't want to wake her, but he knew that it was necessary.

Thing was though, he refused to do the honors. He ended up explaining the whole scenario to the Caterpillar, who just stared at him the whole time-as far as he could tell-through lifeless red locks. Not speaking a word to him, he slowly went to Sakura, and using his abilities he poked her in the head. Afterward he simply walked back over to his usual spot at the table, at the father end.

The reaction out of Sakura was almost instantaneous. She woke with a jolt, and gasped loudly.

Sakura stared with shock, and she gripped the chair's handles like a lifeline. She gasped for breath, and coughed a few times.

When she was finally calm enough she gazed at each person individually. Some would have smiles. Some grins, a few smirks, and some that didn't seem to care that she was there at all. When she went through them all she noticed that it was all the Akatsuki. The most popular people in her school. Oh dear God.

She settled her frazzled gaze on Itachi after she went through all of them, who just smirked at her side, swishing his tea in his teacup. "Welcome to the tea party little miss Alice, or should I say Sakura Haruno?"

The table was like an old fashioned tea party. Sandwiches, were gathered together in trays, while random broken and together teapots and cups that didn't match were everywhere. The sheet over the table was worn with age, and some parts were hacked off. All the chairs were different designs, as if they were put together to match their character, while the one she sat at was tall, with blue and pink that ended in a spiral, while at the very top sat a large card that only had a violet 'W' on it.

Deidara who was grinning from ear to ear, sat next to Sasori who was sitting just to her right."Your terribly late you know, naughty."

Sakura sighed heavily, slumping back into her chair, feeling very exhausted. She rubbed her forehead tiredly, and her eyes felt like she's been up for days.

"Well, now," Sasori said softly, to no one in particular. "Shall we get started?"

"Fuck yes!" Hidan yelled from his chair, smashing a teapot onto the table with enough force to rattle the table, causing Sakura to flinch at the sudden burst of energy.

Sakura rubbed her head tiredly, " God forbid the day when Hidan Focker of all people was characterized as one of my most trusted guards. God help me."

There was a distinct silence in the area as a few of them, tried to stop their laughter from coming out. However it didn't last long when all three of them looked at each other. Deidara, Kisame, and Yahiko burst into laughter, throwing their head's back, and Deidara with enough force to literally fall over laughing. Even as the back of his chair hit the ground he was rolling over with laughter. She could even hear Itachi chuckle softly. Konan just smirked, as did as Sasori, while Nagato remained silent. Kakuzu simply _seemed_ amused. Hidan, on the other hand looked stunned, but soon simply scowled, and turned his head away from her.

Still laughing, Kisame grinned at her, and pointed at her, "Well now, that's the best two sentence's I've ever heard!"

"You go!" Yahiko yelled happily at her.

"Oh Sakura, I love you already, un!" Deidara spoke through his laughter.

Sakura just looked at them with a small half smile, with her brow's raised. She seemed wistful.

"Secret strings can be used as path's," Sasori spoke up, sipping his tea, and not looking at her. "But their real intention is used so that people meet without even realizing it."

Sakura was mesmerized by his meaning. "What are you trying to say Sasori?"

"That this is not the first time you've known of us."

"That's true."

"But" He said, now looking right into her emeralds with a hint of amusement, "This is the first time you've needed us."

.

.

.

**. . . Tainted White . . .**

**Author's Note:**

Hey guys! Have I ever mentioned just how much I love this story? Did you like how Hidan's last name is _Focker_? I've always thought about it, but I could never put in another story that really fit until now! So yay! Anyways, I really thought that by the end of this chapter that things could be explained to Sakura in more detail, but I guess that'll have to wait.

I got all the Akatsuki rings off of eBay yesterday! I also got an Akatsuki iphone case! I'm so psyched!

Well anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I would love if you guys had any quote's that I could throw in if you have any!

Reviews are taking into serious consideration, and highly appreciated!

Ja-ne!

-Cassandra


End file.
